SWAT
by Alfonso-T-D-O-M
Summary: As Poncho fights a new enemy an unlikely alliance is born...
1. SWAT Chapter Guide

S.W.A.T.

Hello All...! Well, Now I've decided to start a new fan fiction, And Here's the synopsis and General Chapter Guide of it!

Synopsis.

As Morrigan falls of the grace of the Darkness' eyes, she is stripped of the power to jump towards Poncho's Universe, and a new champion is created / selected. She is successful in defeating Poncho and Morrigan out of concern goes to seek aid on Poncho's loved ones… Can they rescue Poncho and defeat this new evil…?

Episode Guide.

**EPISODE I: Fallen of Grace. - **Morrigan gets the visit of "The Darkness", who informs her than he won't be tolerating her failures anymore, and declares than she will be replaced with someone else… in the end, Morrigan finds herself unable to jump back to Poncho's Universe.

**EPISODE II: Dark Forge. - **In this chapter we'll see how the new Yami Senshi is created, and how she is assigned the task at hand..

**EPISODE III: First Blood. – **Here Poncho faces for the first time ever the Darkness' new champion, and is beaten easily, yet, she decides not to finish him off, letting him be flooded by his own fear.

**EPISODE IV: Kaze no Ryu's Demise and the first Council. – **Poncho decides not to let himself fall on the despair and fear and starts training to beat this new enemy as his employer gives Mizuno Ami something than will prove valuable for Poncho's rescue… finally, Poncho falls under the great might of his new enemy.

**EPISODE V: The Gathering (Part 1). – **As Poncho is now prisoner of his new enemy Morrigan is extremely bored and lonely as she is no longer considered by The Darkness anymore, so she decides to inform to Poncho's lovers of his captivity… the first target: Sailor Mercury.

**EPISODE VI: The Gathering (Part 2). – **as Morrigan convinced Sailor Mercury of Poncho's Dilemma, both the succubus and the Senshi embark themselves to get the next girlfriend: A runaway shinobi called Kasumi.

**EPISODE VII: The Gathering (Part 3). – **Continuing with the quest, the now odd trio moves forward, retrieving her fourth member of her home on Beverly Hills.

**EPISODE VIII: The Gathering (Part 4). – **Following the path of Poncho's girlfriends the group arrives to Jump city to recruit the Raven.

**EPISODE IX: The Gathering (Part 5). – **The group reaches over Feudal Japan to retrieve the next member of their group.

**EPISODE X: The Gathering (Part 6 / Final). – **Using Morrigan Knowledge the group reaches over their next destination, being Tokyo again… Next stop: Hinasou.

**EPISODE XI: The Second Council. – **as the girls return to Alpha Universe they start by introducing the newcomer to their group, later on they try to find out a way of rescuing Poncho.

**EPISODE XII: S.W.A.T. – **Sailor Mercury finds out some "Special Protocols" and starts creating the S.W.A.T. armors and weapons as we see how Poncho fares on his captivity..

**EPISODE XIII: Second Blood. – **The girls manage to locate Poncho and travel into the unknown, managing to free Poncho as the opponent gets ready to counteract.

**EPISODE XIV: Kage no S.W.A.T. – **as the girls went into their little rescue mission Morrigan was left behind... unguarded and, as she look for information about Poncho she finds out than she was included on the S.W.A.T. project and she decides to create her S.W.A.T. Armor.

**EPISODE XV: return to Grace. – **With her S.W.A.T. Armor, Morrigan decides to join the battle, just in time to destroy her successor, being left only the task of restoring her powers and Mission.

**EPISODE XVI: The Only Opponent. – **Returning of the Battle, Morrigan is Contacted by the Darkness, who restores her powers and status.

**EPISODE XVII: Epilogue: Poncho Taichi. – **As Poncho and the girls return to Alpha Universe all they discus about an important matter, ending with one of the deepest troubles Poncho Had in the Past.

**EPISODE XVIII: Epilogue: Morrigan. – **As Morrigan reflects on the outcome of the last battle she finds out her resolve of "Make Poncho Hers" has straightened more, yet she decides than she must not underestimate her rivals anymore.


	2. SWAT Episode I: Fallen From Grace

_**S.W.A.T. Episode I: Fallen From Grace.**_

Hello there All…! This time I come with an idea than has being polluting my head for some time now… as always the layout for my story is:

Text- Author Note.

**Text** - In-story Event.

Text - normal barking ejem… talking

-Text- - thinking / telepathically barking ejem... talking

**Our story begins on the dimension of Makial on CAPCOM Universe, and we slowly move forwards, arriving to a place, just in the center of this red land, an immense castle stands upon our view… it's tall towers defying this realm itself, as a red, cloudless sky is pierced by them, this is the Aenslad Castle, where lives one of the stronger inhabitants of the realm: Lady Morrigan Aenslad, of the Aenslad Clan who is in this very moment on her room, lounging on her huge bed….**

-mmmmhhhh…. Where should I go next…? Where can I go than it'll cause him the most discomfort…?-

**Ponders the lady as she uses the powers the one who hired her for this task granted to her to look at the Nexus… checking out how the universes are behaving, noticing the increasing amount of jumps between universes, as she shifts her focus from her enemy towards the changing universes…**

-something is amiss here… the amount of jumps between universes is far too big… I guess he is too busy right now trying to fix it… I could just jump in on any of the conflictive universes and add my own share of chaos to the events unfolding on those universes…(1)-

**And as Morrigan went on that train of thoughts she soon felt like she was hit by a lightning, startling her completely, yet, showing a great deal of mind prowess she thought…**

-Gee…you should warn me when you want to "talk" with me "boss"…-

Losing the life sparkle on her eyes as she enters on a deep trance, hearing a dark, mysterious voice on her head than tells her…

-Don't worry about that, succubus; you won't be "talking" to me anymore…-

**And Morrigan "Blinks" surprised as she asks curiously…**

-Sooo…. Will you **finally **let me do the job on my own or what?-

-What I mean, woman is than I am tired of your constant failure to comply with your orders, so I've decided to entrust your work to another of my "employees"-

-**WHAT?** -

**Shrieked Morrigan as the dark voice told her that, entering on a fit of rage, caused by the unkind disposal of her, yet the voice resumed "talking"…**

-You've heard me… I will entrust someone else the job of taking that boy out of the way… I've been watching you and I can't conclude in anything else than the fact than you aren't strong enough to fulfill your duty…-

**Causing with those words than Morrigan bushed crimson red as she barked away indignated…**

-So… are you saying than I am weak?-

-On no not at all, I'm just stating reality… you fail miserably on the mission I have given to you because you know little of your opponent, who knows EVERYTHING of you...-

**Answered the darkness matter-of-factly… as Morrigan's blush grew darker… realizing the full weight of those words… and she questioned again…**

-So, I'm failing because I do not know my opponent…? Is that all…? Because that you will take your offer away and I'll be free of do whatever I want… right…?-

-That's right; you are hereby relieved of your duties to me dear…-

**And then the link was severed as Morrigan lay on her bed, thinking on what to do next thinking…**

-Well, let's see how successful my replacement is… probably it won't make it as I made it… but oh Well…-

**and we leave for now, but in next chapter We'll see how Morrigan's replacement will be created and how Morrigan Will find than the only thing she liked to do recently is stripped from her…**

* * *

**Next Time on S.W.A.T. - Episode Two: Dark Forge**

"**Dreams Don't Die!"**

(1) The events than Morrigan is seeing are the events described in detail in Ray1's fan fiction Works… READ THEM NOW!!!!


	3. SWAT Episode II: Dark Forge

**_S.W.A.T. Episode II: Dark Forge. _**

**---------- LAST TIME ----------**

**Answered the darkness matter-of-factly… as Morrigan's blush grew darker… realizing the full weight of those words… and she questioned again…**

-So, I'm failing because I do not know my opponent…? Is that all…? Because that you will take your offer away and I'll be free of do whatever I want… right…?-

-That's right; you are hereby relieved of your duties to me dear…-

**And then the link was severed as Morrigan lay on her bed, thinking on what to do next thinking…**

-Well, let's see how successful my replacement is… probably it won't make it as I made it… but oh well…-

**------- BACK TO THE BUSINESS -------**

**This time our story begins on a strange place… a planet than is just starting it's lifetime… up to the horizon on this planet all that can be seen are volcanoes… explosions are heard on the far corners of the planet… and the lava flows like Pepsi on one of Poncho's parties… but enough of that… let us go to the tallest volcano, where strangely, there is a cloud of darkness on it's peak, and worse… this darkness talks!!!**

Here is it! Here is where the seed of destruction will be laid…! Here will be born the one than will show that boy his fate!!!

**And the Darkness moves inside the volcano, touching the lava resting there**** and, as it bubbles into life, The Darkness chants a spell so ancient the only one knowing it besides him is the almighty and a large chunk of lava floats outside the crater, and then the Darkness says**

Here is the first gift… an intelligence and knowledge just on pair to his… He might know the so-called protectors… but you, my dear… will know the destroyers… and of course, your target… you will know him better than he knows himself…!

**Then the lava starts morphing slowly, turning into something else… gaining form… turning slowly into a feminine figure…**

The next gift will be his skills… you will mimic anything you will see, and improve it… with three times the real strength… to crush any pathetic attempt of resistance

**The body kept forming itself as an upper chunk of lava morphed more… turning into a fire red hair that flew up to her would be shoulders, the lava holding it slowly getting head form, with a small nose ****rising up softly, deep full lips …**

The last one will be the beauty to entrance your victims… to assist you into playing with their heads

**Then following down with a thin, slender neck, the shoulders seemed delicate, yet strong enough to carry the arms attached to them, and the delicate hands, crowned by a long set of razor sharp nails on each one****…**

Get ready to fight, my little creation… your task is a simple one… find your victim, and destroy him… but make sure his soul never reaches Heavens!!!

**And as the new avatar of the Darkness is being created, we'****ll jump back to Makial, where we found a still thinking Morrigan…**

-So, This is it…? It's over I can return to what I was doing before I met him… Somehow fighting Demitri seems… boring… I still remember the first two times I fought with him… the first one was easy… he was unprepared but for the second, he had his family as witnesses, and he did beat me…-

**But let's let Morrigan on her musings as the body of her replacement has been finished… her full ripe breasts dangling softly on her mindless breathing, ****her perfect hips stiff awaiting, and the long legs, supposedly not able of supporting the woman's weight supported her steadily based on some graceful feet, as the Darkness says…**

Wake up… Fiery warrior… Awaken Eyrie!!!

**And her eyes opened up... Those fire red orbs started focusing as the soft seductive voice whispered…**

What is thy command, my master…?

**Oh, but let's head back to Makai, where Morrigan has decided what is to be done next…**

-Well, as I have nothing better to do, I think I'll visit him... this might be the last time I see Him…-

**But, as ****Morrigan extended her hand to open the portal she found than she no longer had the power to open it up… yet she tried focusing to get the portal opened up… resulting each attempt on a failure.**

**A****nd we leave for now, but in next chapter We'll see how fares Poncho against the new enemy for the first time…**

**Ne****xt Time on S.W.A.T. - Episode Three: First Blood**

"**Dreams Don't Die!"**


	4. SWAT Episode III: First Blood Part 1

_**S.W.A.T. Episode III: The First Blood – Part 1- **_

**-- LAST TIME --**

**And her eyes opened up... Those fire red orbs started focusing as the soft seductive voice whispered…**

What is thy command, my master…?

**Oh, but let's head back to Makai, where Morrigan has decided what is to be done next…**

-Well, as I have nothing better to do, I think I'll visit him... this might be the last time I see Him…-

**-- BACK TO THE BUSINESS --**

**Meanwhile this happened in both Makial and that planet, in another universe, another figure of this drama starts to feel a deep aprehension, as if she knew her world was about to be destroyed…**

**Here we move to a place, a departament building, where we find a light turned on as we are still in the night, eight, maybe nine P.M. In this department a lone figure sits on a chair, looking to a book opened, as a pile of 20 or more books stand there, covering the whole desk, that's it, until a faint pain soars through her heart and her mind becomes uneasy as she says…**

Poncho!

**So were the toughts of Mizuno Ami, she who is the first one of those who our hero has found love in his universal travels… they both were deeply in love of eachother, so the maiden of water looked all over her room as she tought…**

-Something is wrong… I know it… Poncho is in grave danger…-

**But let us leave the lover to her thoughts, as of in that same moment back on Matehuala Poncho was to find himself in one of the most important moments on his rising carrer as a hero, as a woman entered the Arcade, and moved towards the machine where Poncho was dispatching of his fifth oponent in a row, and upon arrival she moved towards the machine where our still unsuspecting hero, who called out in a moment of ego…**

Come on… bring on the next victim… I'm out in a roll to hunt down all the "Rugal Daddys"…

**Only to get as an answer the screen of challening, which forced him to look at the challenger, which took him by surprise… it was a woman of creamy white skin, a lovely heart shapped face framed by a long red hair that went up to the middle of her ass, she was dressed in a white blouse and black tight pants and wore black plain shoes…**

Um… Well, Let us start the gaming…

**Said the confused Poncho, who didn't really noticed the characters chosen by the woman… but let us tell you all anyways… she choose Yuri Sakazaki, Kula and Mai Shiranui… then a melodious voice told Poncho**

Let us see if you're the real deal or just a newbie like the rest of these boys…

**And the first battle started, as Poncho had placed first a randomly chosen Clark, he constantly tried to switch to the right side of the screen via his usual technique of pressure, only to find himself cornered at each attempt by a backstepping Yuri, then, in mid air was countered by the use of her super art… which served to end the first round, as Poncho tought something…**

-Something is wrong… I don't know why but my back seems to be blocked somehow and I can't move quickly enough to get pass her attack…- Very well… seems that you're pretty good…

**Poncho admitted as the second round started with a randomly selected K' facing the still fresh Yuri, there Poncho decided to hold his ground trying to counter her attacks, which was awarded with the fact that Poncho managed to take away ¾ of Yuri's Energy Yet K' lost too… which brought a weird answer by the woman…**

I tought you were tough… yet I guess I was wrong…

**And so the third round started, Poncho managed to deal a little damage when he succeded in knocking down that Yuri and trapped her in his classical "Douuble Shiranui Kyuubi" move finally taking her down, which brought on Poncho's comeback…**

Heh heh… Yah, but here I am known by bringing up miracles…

**Then Poncho tried to keep on his strategy, only to find impossible to knock down her Kula, which used her SDM to block each attempt, easilly beating Poncho's Mai… to the crowd of boys' surprise, as the girl said…**

Well, that was a pathetic display…

**Then Poncho just backed up, as another of the boys had his turn next while Poncho pondered why had he lost…**

-What the hell has just happened…? I couldn't read her moves on my back for all the battle…-

**And meanwhile Poncho pondered this the girl had dispatched not one, but three of the boys in the crowd with three perfect victories each, and was boasting out loudly…**

Come on…! What's up boys…? There is no challenger now…? You're too boring…!

**Poncho just heard that and decided to play another coin, which brought a weird smile to the girl's lips, as Poncho now selected Kim, Mai and Robert and placed them on that order to face Yuri Kula and Mai, and whithout further words the battle started with Poncho trying to get Yuri on his Kim's SDM, only succeding in taking out 6/8 of her life bar, which was an advantage, or so it seemed…**

Ohhh…! You're starting to play seriously… y'know… I find that so exciting…

**Mocked the girl as Poncho tried to nail that Yuri with Mai's HDM again, yet he only succeded to defeat her using Mai's SDM a couple of times, defeating Yuri, but losing 7/8 of Mai's Life bar in the process, which brought other sarcastic remark from his oponent…**

Ha, Ha… you really are an average gamer… you just look impressive because those idiots are weaklings…

**Which brought out Poncho's comeback, answering annoyed by saying…**

Do you ever shut up?

**As the next round started with Poncho trying touse her character's projectiles to trap the oponent in the corner to get her in the HDM, which only managed to do once before his defeat…**

Well, this is it, an All or nothing…

**Said Poncho as the Next round started, and miraculously he Managed to get his Character HDM in his enemy's a couple of times to take her down losing only 1/16th of his Lifebar, which gave him hope…**

Now let's see if YOU can back up al that bulls#!t you've been saying

**Said Poncho as the Next round started… that was when hell broke loose, Poncho found himserlf fighting with a version of his own gaming on steroids, she made no mistake and landed every thing she tried on Poncho's character, ending him with Mai's HDM, which brought Poncho to an amazing discovery… the girl somehow blocked her back's abilities…**

Well, I guess I'm off

**And started going outside of the place, to the park, where he found the three boys that were humilliated by the girl, and sat with them as he told them…**

Are you OK…? I think that woman just was too cruel in killing you too quickly…

**The boys were friends of Poncho, the first one was a young boy, looking like if he was 15 years old, with spikey hair and was wearing a green sweater with striped pants, an uniform from a Middle School of the city, as the kid said…**

I'm still trying to figure out what happened… I don't know how she took on me so easilly

**The second one was a white boy too, but this one loked like if he was at least 18 years old, and was wearing a black shirt of Panda and blue Jeans, and had spikey hair like the first one…**

You've said it, I just grabbed the stick when I was out of the fight… it was all too quick…

She fought as if she were you, right…? As if You were playing at your best level… right…? She did not made any mistakes, and creaetd holes in my game with ease…

**Said the last one, this one was tanned as Poncho and looked as if he were 19 or 20 years old, he wore black jeans and a black plain shirt… to which Poncho answered…**

Yes… she fought like that, yet seems that she was holding up Cuautheniño el negro…

**Then a dark gloom covered they four as the boys in the arcade started exiting… each one defeated as Poncho and his friends were… only to be followed by the woman, who moved to the four friends and said…**

Oh, so here are you… I tought you were back on your homes crying to your mommies you losers…

Hey! Cut out the mocking of us… we all gave you our best gaming, you should respect us for that…!

**Said Poncho only to be answered by the girl leaning to whisper in his ear…**

You better get used, because my master do want you destroyed… so I decided to first destroy what little confidence you had in your craftsmanship… but later on I'll kill you…

**Which cused Poncho to shiver as he just looked at the girl, while his friends looked at him puzzled…**

**_And we leave for now, but in next chapter we'll see how fares Poncho against the new enemy for the first time in the battlefield…_**

**_Next Time on S.W.A.T. - Episode Three: First Blood –Part 2-_**

**_"Dreams Don't Die!"_**


End file.
